NewsChannel 6
NewsChannel 6 is a regional cable TV network serving Washington D.C., Northern Virginia & Suburban Maryland. The cable station is seen in more than 1.5 million cable TV homes. NewsChannel 6 is owned by WMFL Corporation, along with Independent station WDC-TV & radio stations, WDC-AM & WDC-FM. The station broadcasts out of WDC-TV-AM-FM's studios in Washington, D.C. In addition, the channel operates 2 Maryland news bureaus (in Rockville & Landover), 1 in Washington D.C. & 2 in Virginia (in Manassas & in Warrenton) Through a fiber optic delivery system, the station targets programming & advertising to 3 separate geographical regions of the Washington Metro area Programming & LIVE newscasts When not airing newscasts, NewsChannel 6 shows various local programs which includes "NewsTalk" (a LIVE daily call-in show featuring prominent newsmakers at 8:00 PM, w/ a repeat at 12:00 AM) & "SportsTalk" (at 8:30 PM, w/ a repeat at & 12:30 AM). During weekends, they air some paid programming as well. (NewsChannel 6 airs Paid Programming, Weekends from 4:00-5:00 AM) NewsChannel 6 used to be known for airing specific "Zone Reports" on weeknights to 3 separate geographical regions of the Washington Metro area. They included: "The Washington Report", with news that affects the District; "The Virginia Report", news from Northern Virginia & "The Maryland Report", news from communities in suburban Maryland. The appropriate edition was fed to each of the cable systems in the region. The newscasts were all the same, except for the 2nd segment (between the 1st & 2nd commercial breaks), which was specifically tailored to each "zone". However, in 2009, the station ended this practice & now has 3 newscasts for this, "NewsChannel 6 at 9:00", "NewsChannel 6's 10:00 News" & "NewsChannel 6 at 11:00" During the week, NewsChannel 6's programming features their own anchors & weathercasters, while sharing reporters with WDC-TV 7. On weekends, WDC-TV produces the evening newscasts for both stations using the same news team NewsChannel 6's Produced Newscasts Weekdays *5:00-11:00 AM: NewsChannel 6 This Morning (LIVE) *11:00 AM-1:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 Midday (LIVE) *1:00-4:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 This Afternoon (LIVE) *4:00-5:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 First at 4:00 (LIVE) *5:00-6:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 LIVE at 5:00 (LIVE) *6:00-7:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 at 6:00 (LIVE) *7:00-8:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 at 7:00 (LIVE) *9:00-10:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 at 9:00 (LIVE) *10:00-11:00 PM: NewsChannel 6's 10:00 News (LIVE) *11:00 PM-12:00 AM: NewsChannel 6 at 11:00 (LIVE) *1:00-4:00 AM: NewsChannel 6 Overnight (LIVE) Weekends *5:00-8:00 AM & 9:00 AM-12:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 This Morning (LIVE) *12:00-5:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 This Afternoon (LIVE) *5:00-6:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 LIVE at 5:00 (LIVE) *6:00-7:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 at 6:00 (LIVE) *7:00-8:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 at 7:00 (LIVE) *8:00-9:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 at 8:00 (LIVE) *9:00-10:00 PM: NewsChannel 6 at 9:00 (LIVE) *10:00-11:00 PM: NewsChannel 6's 10:00 News (LIVE) *11:00 PM-12:00 AM: NewsChannel 6 at 11:00 (LIVE) *12:00-4:00 AM: NewsChannel 6 Overnight (LIVE) Simulcasting Newscasts Weekdays *4:00-5:00 AM: 7 News Today in DC from WDC-TV 7 (LIVE) Weekends *8:00-9:00 AM: 7 News Today in DC from WDC-TV 7 (LIVE) NewsChannel 6's Produced Programs *NewsTalk, shown LIVE at 8:00 PM & repeats the show at Midnight *SportsTalk, shown LIVE at 8:30 PM & repeats the show at 12:30 AM External links